juunitaisenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsumi Kyoudai Otouto
Tatsumi Kyoudai Otouto 「''断罪兄弟・弟''」 was one of the 12 Zodiacs of the anime series. He is the Zodiac of the Snake. His real name is Takeyasu Tsumita. Appearance Takeyasu Tsumita is a man in his late-teens to mid-20s. He has pale skin, light purple-colored hair and snake like eyes like his older brother. He prefers to wear a grey singlet t-shirt and military khaki pants for the Juuni Taisen. Personality Takeyasu Tsumita is very close to his older brother, Nagayuki, and was initially disheartened when he heard that only one of them could win the Juuni Taisen. Him trying to inform Dragon about Monkey's suspicious activity in the floor beneath them was one of the factors that got him killed. He is the more foolish and brash brother. Often getting himself into sticky situations and thus requiring dragon to come in to save him from his screw ups. Such as that time were he tripped an alarm while stealing jewelry. His profile in the novel also hints to a more sadistic side, stating that he burns his victims till they were unrecognisable and that he would have became a serial arsonist if he wasn't born in the house of snake. Like his older brother, Takeyasu is a amoral person with no regards towards human life. Showing no remorse for killing a young boys older brother in a fire he caused while on an operation with Dragon. Him pulling off Robin Hood deeds with his brother is also very misleading as they do not actually have good intentions, instead seeing it as plain fun, especially when their "deeds" goes horribly wrong. Background Takeyasu Tsumita and Nagayuki Tsumita are twin brothers who were born into the Snake and Dragon clan respectively with the idea that they would be participants in the Juuni Taisen. Professionally, they work as a pair of thieves who goes around stealing items of high value, occasionally destroying the buildings in the process of stealing. Skills and abilities Weaponry Takeyasu Tsumita main weaponry is the snake-like flamethrower that he carries on his back, using alcohol as fuel. Below the flamethrower is a metal hook to carry the hose of the flamethrower when not holding it. Skills Takeyasu Tsumita, like his brother Nagayuki, are a pair of expert thieves. While Nagayuki is more cautious, Takeyasu is more reckless.He is also experienced in martial arts, more specifically, Snake style. Ability · Earth's guidance, grants him perfect tracking capabilities. By feeling vibrations emitted from any form of ground or surface, he will be able to sense the location of every warrior in the tournament. It does have a weakness as it won't be able to track down air borne targets, skills such as Dragon's Heavens Holding and Chicken's Eye of the Cormorant. Plot In Juuni Taisen, Takeyasu Tsumita or Snake was eliminated before the tournament had actually started. He was killed by Usagi the Rabbit Warrior who decapitated him when his guard was down and turned him into one of his zombie warriors. Rabbit then used Snake to kill Boar and convert her too. After that, Snake was sent to patrol the city as a decoy to lure out the other warriors. When Snake and Rabbit came across Monkey and Rat, they used Chicken's birds to lure them out of the sewers. Snake then attacked Monkey with Rabbit's blade and Rabbit appeared. Stating their names and titles, Rabbit sends Snake to run off with Rat in pursuit. Battling, Rat realizes that he is at a disadvantage and hides in the same building that Horse was in. Snake kills Horse when he burns down the building that Horse was in and causes Horse to suffer from carbon monoxide poisoning, while Rat escapes. Meanwhile, Rabbit uses Snake's decapitated head as a pair of additional eyes and kills Monkey when her guard was down. After killing Horse, Snake went out of the building and Rabbit sends him out again and along the way, Snake comes across and drunken Tiger. After Tiger mumbles some stuff drunkenly, Snake decides to attack Tiger who cuts off his right arm and steals the gasoline tanks for his flamethrower. Tiger drinks the alcohol and prepares to kill Snake again, but then Ox appears and cuts off Snake's other arm. Just as Ox and Tiger are about the fight each other, though, Snake's arms come to life and starts strangling the two warriors. Unfortunatetly for Snake's corpse, Ox managed to set both of his arms in fire by lighting Tiger's jacket on fire, enabling the two to fry both arms, rendering them useless. Shortly afterwards, Snake's corpse is joined by his brother, Dragons, whom had just been recently killed by Rabbit. The Twins would have one final team up against Ox and Tiger. Only to get frozen after Tiger smashes Dragon's tank fuel, releasing the liquid nitrogen it contained. Their remains gets shattered on the ground. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Eastern Zodiacs